I know you
by zoeyoey
Summary: Summary Inside.  It's worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Hello, My name is Rebecca Elizabeth Thomas. I'm pretty normal. I live with aunt and uncle, because my parents and older brother disappeared on that day, eight years ago. I still dream about it though. I was at the St. Marcus Day festival in Volterra. That's when I saw them. I noticed a man standing just inside an open door. His face looked pained, yet peaceful. He was gorgeous. His striking model-like features caught my eye. He slowly walked toward the door. But then I heard her. "Edward wait!" she screamed. I saw her she was beautiful with dark brown hair flying behind her as she ran. He stepped just barely into the sunlight. And he sparkled, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The girl collided into him. "Am I in heaven?" he asked pleasantly. "No, Edward look at me, you're alive," she screamed. "Bella," he whispered in shock, before throwing himself and her inside and slamming the door. Closing me off from their world. I looked around me, wondering if anyone else had seen, no one had, they were too interested in the festival. Later on that day my mother, father, and brother went to visit the castle. I was young and tired so they left me with my aunt. They never returned. So here I am now at 18, 8 years after I saw Edward and Bella, 8 years after my familys disappearance, and that's all I can think about.

*** Chapters will be written in different POVS which will be stated at the beginning of each chapter***

*** Takes place 8 years after New Moon*

I own nothing.

Chapter One.

I Know You.

Rebecca's POV

Ding. Ding. Ding. "Earth to Rebecca," my friend Stacey irritatingly yelled at me. "Oh wow, sorry, spaced off," I said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes at me, and gave a huff, "Hurry or we're going to be late of Algebra." I nodded and quickly gathered my things, no need to piss of Mrs. Bailey, she was irritable enough as it was.

The halls were filled with students gossiping over the family that was supposed to have transferred today. Of course in a small town like Milton, there really wasn't much else to gossip about. "I heard they're all seeing each other," one girl whispered to another. "How strangely incestuous." "But they are all completely hot." "Just wait I'm gonna make that one mine." I rolled my eyes, how small minded can one town be? I walked into Algebra and Stacey and my other friend Kylie were already waiting for me.

"Have you heard about the new kids," Stacey basically yelled at me. "I have some of them in my first two classes," Kylie screeched. "Okay, spill," I replied pretending interest. "Okay, so in my first period English I have with Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen. And Jasper and Alice are a total couple. Boohoo. Anyways Rosalie is like completely gorgeous and all the guys the whole time were hitting on her. But as soon as class ended the big one walked in and him and Rosalie were full on making out. I swear you could hear those boys hearts hit the floor. Anywho in my second period Humanities class I have it with Edward Cullen(swoon), and Bella and Renessme Mason. Edward is a complete hottie. But him and Bella are totally together they were making mushy goo goo eyes at each other the whole time. And Renessme and apparently dating the one that is Native American or whatever. That's all I have so far," Kylie said with a smile when she finished her rant.

"I'm so excited for lunch next," Stacey squealed. I simply smiled back. Edward? Bella? It couldn't be, they'd be too old for high school. "Girls, hush, so we can begin," Mrs. Bailey said, and with that the commotion stopped. At least for an hour.

When the bell rang my friends grabbed my arms and literally dragged me into the lunch room. We walked over to our usually table our friends, John, Sean, and Ruby were already there, discussing the new students. "Have you met them yet," Ruby asked all three of us as we joined them. Then Kylie went in to her rant again, a few of the students close by listened in. "They all look like freaks if you ask me," Sean put in. A few nodded their heads in agreements. "I mean come on what do their foster parents think about them all coupling up?" Ruby asked.

"Omigawd, there they are," Stacey whispered. And then I turned to look. The first girl I saw was as dainty as a pixie, pale, and had black hair sticky out everywhere. She literally danced beside a taller boy equally as gorgeous with blonde curly hair that held a plate full of food. "That's Alice and Jasper," I heard Kylie whisper. Next was a tall bombshell bomb that looked better than any Victoria secret model I have ever seen. Beside her was a guy that looked like a football player but his features were refined and breathtaking. (Emmett breathtaking, hahaha :D) "Rosalie and Emmett," Kylie whispered again. Then in walked a shorter girl whose skin was not as pale as the other, but she was still heartbreakingly beautiful with dark hair and soulful brown eyes. Holding her hand was one of the tallest guys I have ever seen. He was built and tan, and kind of reminded me of the sun. "Jacob and Renesseme."

That's when I saw them. The last couple that walked in. A coy smile played on his lips and his golden hair fell in his eyes. Edward. And her, but she looked different, more refined. She looked much like Renesseme. But taller, and more exquisite. Bella. "Edward and Bella," I said without noticing.

"How'd you know that," Kylie said looking disappointed. "Oh, I wish I could have him," Stacey muttered glancing at Edward. "You can have Edward, I'll take Bella," Sean laughed. I know them I thought. Then I thought about that day, and when I did, the whole Cullen family turned around and looked at me.

*** I hate first chapters. :{ tell me what ya'll thought.***


	2. Chapter 2

The next two chapter's are going to be rather short. I'm just trying to get the story going. Ya know what I mean?

I own nothing.

Chapter Two

Secrets

Bella's POV

Ahh high school again. I dreaded it. I dreaded the girls giving my Edward looks. I dreaded the boys giving my Renesseme looks. "Bella, love, we should go now," Edward muttered kissing my forehead. "But I'm sick," I said, faking a cough. He chuckled and pulled me into the kitchen were the rest of my family was waiting.

My daughter ran up and hugged me. "If anyone of those boys tries to touch you, you just tell me and…"I began telling her but she interrupted me. "Mom, I'll be fine, I think I can take a human boy," she said with a chuckle. I sighed she was right. "Plus once they see me no one will wanna try to date her," Emmett bellowed. "They better not," Jacob whispered and bent down to give her a kiss. I cleared my throat before he could succeed. They both smiled back innocently at me.

"Time for school,"Alice said with a smile. Edward, Renesseme and I, took Edwards new black Volvo. Jasper, Alice, and Jacob took Alice's red porche. And Emmett and Rosalie took the hummer. "We're totally going to make a scene, Mom," Renesseme said. I nodded in agreement while Edward chuckled.

And she was right as soon as we all pulled into the school parking lot everyone was staring. As soon as we all exited our vehicles, Edward growled. "What," I said in alarm. "I don't like the way the boys are thinking about you and our daughter," Edward stated. Renessme and I laughed. I kissed his cheek before skipping off to the office with the others. While in the office Edward had 'convinced' the lady that the two of us would have every class together. However, I groaned on what was last on the list. "Gym," I sighed. He chuckled. "It'll be easy now," he said in a low mummer. I nodded in agreement but still. Gym?

Edward and I skipped off to our first class together, Algebra which we also had with Emmett and Jacob. When we walked in you could literally see the girls melt. I heard the boys snicker, and I hit Edward in the arm. "Shut up or all three of you will be in trouble," I said giving them a death glare which just caused them to laugh more. The teacher immediately noticed us. "Oh hello there. I'm Mr. Snipes. You three must be some of the transfers," he stammered. I spoke up, "Yes. I'm Bella Mason. This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, and my brothers Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black." "Oh well thank you dear have your seats," he said with a flirty smile causing Edward to glare. I skipped to my seat, Edward took the one next to me and Emmet and Jacob sat behind us.

The next few classes went by in a blur. I had already learned everything so I tuned the teachers out and took my time staring at Edward. Of course the gossip was a bit entertaining. Ah small towns, just like Forks. When we walked into lunch all eyes were on us. Of course now I didn't mind as much. I had my family.

When we sat down, Edwards face looked serious. "Bella, someone knows us," he said startled. We all looked confused. "There," he said indicating at average looking girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, "she saw as at Volterra." We all turned towards her. She was looking back.

*** Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Like I said before this chapter is rather short. I still hope you enjoy it though.

I own nothing.

Chapter Three

Confrontations

Rebecca's Pov

"Omigawd they're looking over here," Stacey nearly screamed. Everyone at the table quickly pretended to not be paying attention. Except me.

There they were Edward and Bella, after eight years here they were in my high school. But shouldn't they be told too old for high school? They still look the same. But Bella.. She was beautiful before but now… she was magnificent. After a moment of thought Kylie got my attention.

"Rebecca quit staring its rude!" she said in a huff. "Oh and gossiping about them isn't," I shot back. No one said anything else the rest of lunch. Afterwards, I quickly headed to my next class biology. I was doodling at my desk when I heard the most beautiful voice.

"Hey I'm Bella Mason, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen and my brother Emmett Cullen." The teacher nodded and Edward and Emmett quickly took the only partner table left open, then Emmet stuck out his tongue at Bella. The only seat left was next to me. It seems Bella realized this too, and she very slowly walked over towards me.

The window was open and small breeze came in I shivered and it lifted up my hair. I saw Bella and it looked like her body had become rigid, she very carefully sat beside me. She didn't even look my way. And it made me sad and curious. I continued to stare at her until the teacher told us we had free time to study.

Then I decided to speak. "Hello, I'm Rebecca Thomas. I feel like I've seen you before," I said. She simply nodded her head. I saw her Edward and Emmett giving her worried glances. "I don't want you to think I'm being to forward, but have you ever been to Volterra?" I asked trying to get her to talk. "This is not the place to talk about that," she growled at me.

It sent shivers down my spine. She shocked me. No, she scared me. I quickly looked away, scooting as far as I could away from her. As soon as the bell rang she quickly ran and Edward and Emmett followed. Oh hell what did I do? The rest of the school day was normal. Word got around that the Cullens had left due to a family emergency.

After school ended I walked to my red Nissan sentra and got in. There was a note left of the passenger side seat. It perfect cursive it read WE Will Talk Soon - Bella Mason

***** I'll post another LONGER chapter after I get at least 6 reviews. I think thats fair. 3 chapters, 6 reviews. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, and adding me to your favorites, etc. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'm not exactly sure which direction I'm going to go with this yet. It's still processing in my brain. :)

I own nothing, so don't sue me.

Chapter Four

Singer

Bella's Pov

"What does she remember," I whispered. "Everything," Edward said, his face grim. We all sat in silence for a moment. "Shouldn't the Volturi know by now?" Emmett asked. "Obviously not, but we have to make sure they don't," Rosalie stated, her hand tightening around Emmett's. "What do you suppose we do," I asked gravely, already knowing the answer. "We kill her," Rosalie said holding back emotion. We all nodded.

"But not now, not today, maybe two weeks?" Alice suggested, obviously searching the future. "Two weeks," Rosalie repeated. If I was able to cry I would be doing so, that girl was innocent, plain, it wasn't her fault she had a good memory. "We have to protect ourselves," Rosalie said. "Yes, the Volturi would love an excuse to wage war with us again," Jasper said agreeing with her. I nodded. I understood I just wished it didn't have to be done.

Edward put his arm around me and squeezed me close. I kissed him on his neck and nuzzled into his chest. Unfortunately the bell rang pulling me back into reality. Jasper went to discard our tray of untouched food. I took her Edwards hand and followed Emmett to Biology. I introduced us all to the teacher as I had done in my previous classes. Emmett and Edward both darted for the only available table left, meaning I would be sharing with somebody.

I quickly glanced around the room and noticed the only empty spot was next to the girl that knew us, I inwardly groaned. I began walking over to her, when I was over come with her scent. It was strong, and heavenly. It reminded me of cinnamon and honey. It was the best thing I had ever smelt before in my life. I wanted to attack her right then, sink my teeth into her white skin and train every last drop of her blood. However, I gained control of myself enough to sit next to her, I stopped my breathing so I wouldn't have to smell.

I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but all I could think about was her smell. It took every ounce of will power I had to not reach over and grab her, but I refused to let myself even look at her. Then, the stupid girl started to talk to me. "Hello, I'm Rebecca Thomas. I feel like I've seen you before," she said. I simply nodded, I hoped her human instincts would kick in and she would quit talking to me. Edward and Emmett were trying to get my attention, but I ignored them, all I cared about was trying not to kill this human girl. "I don't want you to think I'm being to forward, but have you ever been to Volterra?" she asked . "This is not the place to talk about that," I growled at her.

Stupid girl, I thought to myself, can she not sense I am dangerous? Luckily the girl quit talking to me. As soon as the bell ran I ran out of the class, and out of the school, breathing again. However, I couldn't stop thinking about the girl's intoxicating scent.

Edward and Emmett were the first to reach me, followed by Alice and the others. "Bella, what is going on?" Edward asked, his eyes big with concern. "I think I've found my singer," I said, my voice to low for humans to hear. Everyone stood there, shocked. "But, you have more control than any of us, maybe even more the Carlisle," Jasper said in confusion. "Well, maybe I don't," I said sadly.

Ever since I had been made into a vampire, I hadn't thirsted for a human, until today. Edward took my hand, and squeezed it tight. "We'll go talk to Carlisle about this," he said tenderly. I nodded. "I'll go alert the school that we have had a family emergency," Alice said before running off.

Edward, Renessme, and myself got into our car. Renessme stroked my hair lovingly. "I hope so," I said. The truth was, all I wanted to do was go back to that school and rip out that girl's throat.

Like? I hope so. 3 Reviews=New chapter. Without reviews this story will die. After all why would I continue it, if people are not enjoying it?

Again thank you to everyone that reviewed!


End file.
